XANA the new lord of CHAOS?
by lordofstorms
Summary: A new student, new foes, more action,(Lyoko,warhammer,legend of dragoon cross-over) please R&R, Censor may change.
1. Arrival of the Red Dragon

First of all I do not own Code: Lyoko or the Legends of Dragoon Warhammer or any characters their of.

Also this is my first fic. of Code: Lyoko and my first crossover so give me a break and R&R flames are ok I don't really care.

Arrival of the Red Dragon.

It started out a normal Saturday afternoon, the Lyoko gang was sitting at the bench discussing the latest X.A.N.A. attack …"he's getting smarter this time we almost didn't make it". said Ulrich "yo Ulrich keep it down or do u want the hole school to find out". hushed Jeremy

Just as they had stopped talking and began to walk back to the dorms to talk with Aelita

They spotted a tall and large person heading toward the principles office.

"So this is Japan" thought Lan Keyoge' "impressive, this new school should be good for some fun" her continued to think to him self, tell he noticed three boys sitting on a bench talking and look over in his direction "o yeah just what I need bully boys" Lan thought but they just kept walking toward what looked like a dorm. About ten minutes later he was in the Principles office talking about getting him enrolled in his school. "very impressive Mr. Lan these scores are quite good, now tell me why do you wish to be enrolled in this school?" "I wish to enroll in this school because so far out of all the schools I have looked at this school has the most to offer to improve my skills and grades" said Lan in response to the Principle's question "well then I believe that every thing is in order here let me be the first to welcome you to Kadic Boarding School. I will have to advise the teachers about your age but other than that you can start on Monday." "O and by the way Lan Lunch is in fifteen minutes you had better hurry" said the principle as Lan walked out the door and toward his dorm room. "well now lunch is in five minutes" Lan said to himself out loud in his room, "I wonder if I could make it" he thought as he ran out the door toward the lunch room.

As Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich, and Jeremy were sitting down to eat lunch they saw the new kid enter and get his lunch. "Hey who's he?" asked Yumi "don't know but he's tall" said Odd

"O Ulrich dear" called Sissy from across the room "O boy just what we need" said Ulrich in a disappointed tone "Ulrich why don't u come and sit with me today" asked Sissy "well I'm sorry Sissy I'm allergic to snobby, rude people" said Ulrich and every body laughed as Sissy stormed back to her table with her cronies (sorry forgot their names). "HEY WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" shouted Sissy at the new kid "I don't know why don't you tell me" said the new kid in response, and then got up and headed back to the dorm.

"I don't know who that guy is but I like him already" said Odd "well I'm going to go work on Aelita's anti-virus program I'll be in the park if u need me" said Jeremy as he got up to put his tray back in to the holder "yo Jeremy we'll come too, we could use a bit of fresh air." said Ulrich as Sissy headed over and they all headed to their normal spot in the park. Mean wile back in his new room Lan began to un-pack his belongings "damn I haven't pulled this out in a wile" he as he examined a Dragon shaped sword hilt " you know I haven't bin doing any practicing lately I should start again, I'll do some tomorrow." as he thought to him self he looked out his window and saw the lyoko gang out side and the black haired girl sparing with the brown haired boy "I think I just found a new sparing partner" he said to himself in and joking tone. In the time it took him to get down to the park Yumi had knocked Ulrich down two more times as he walked up Jeremy shut the top of his laptop and looked at him. "Hi what's up" said Odd as he walked up "not much just thought I might get some practice in before dark." "Practice in what?" asked Odd "well the marshal arts of cores" said Lan "O" said Odd "so Ulrich up for it I know that you weren't using your full skill against her" said Lan as he pointed towards Yumi "Ulrich is that true?" asked Yumi "no I was using my full skill against you" said Ulrich "sorry my bad I forgot to mention that I meant your sword skill, but I need a sparing partner now we fight" as he said this he tossed Ulrich a wooden practice sword. Ulrich grabbed the sword and stood ready in a basic defensive stance wile Lan stood with his sword in his hand off to hi right side. " well what are you waiting for come at me." said Lan just then Ulrich started his attack "not bad you're pretty good with more training you could be really good, but right now your no mach for me sorry" said Lan as he switched his feet from defensive to offensive and leaped up and over Ulich and lightly taping him on the head. "You're dead, sorry" said Lan.

Later that night Lan was sitting in his room staring at the ceiling, "man I didn't know that the science here was so hard, I'll have to do some research on the web after class tomorrow" thought Lan just then he heard a sound from down the hall, a door opening and footsteps going past his room, "I wonder were there heading" said Lan to himself "o well I guess I'll fallow them were ever there going must be important" said Lan as he pulled open his window took a deep breath and jumped out of his window on to the tree out side his room and began to lower himself to the ground and continue his pursuit. " Jeremy X.A.N.A. has activated a tower in the desert region and he's brought a lot of monsters to guard it" said Aelita "ok Aelita we'll be at the factory as soon as we can" said Jeremy as he went to go tell Odd and Ulrich. About ten minutes later they were out of the sewer and heading toward the factory, but little did they know the Lan was right behind them watching their every move "so this is were they were going" Lan thought as he proceeded to fallow them to the elevator just as the doors were closing he mad his move and jumped from the rafters and on to the top of the elevator. "hey did u here something" asked Odd "nope" said Ulrich why did you?" asked Ulrich in return "never mind must me my imagination" said Odd "so were is this thing going" Lan said under his breath, and got his answer as the elevator stopped, and from his position he could see Jeremy enter the code that unlooked the very big and thick doors to a supper computer the likes he had never seen.

"Ok guys get in the scanners your heading to the desert region " said Jeremy "ok I think its time to see what's going on." thought Lan as the elevator doors closed he jumped down and hit the up button. " What the hell said Ulrich Odd and Yumi" at the same time as the elevator started to rise "Jeremy what's going on why is the elevator going up?" asked Ulrich "I don't know but I think I'm about to find out" as the door opened he saw Lan standing in the doorway coming over to the computer.

"So this is were you guys were heading" said Lan "what are you doing here" asked Jeremy "following you and your friends" said Lan "so what's going on and why are you here at this hour" asked Lan "I'm sorry Lan but I cant explain right now" said Jeremy as he started typing, and talking to the others through his head set.

Mean wile in LYOKO Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were fighting a horde of X.A.N.A's monsters by the tower and trying to clear a path for Aelita. "There's to many of them, I need more arrows I'm out" said Odd "Ok uploading some more arrows now" said Jeremy " Jeremy there's to many of them we can't holed out much longer" said Ulrich "Yumi 20 life points left, Ulrich 50 left, Odd 30 points left." said Jeremy then every thing stopped " what's going on Jeremy" asked Ulrich "I don't know all the monsters have stooped firing" said Jeremy with a bit of wonder in his voice; then the screen started to show a massive energy build up "guys watch out there's something happening" said Jeremy "yeah we know the ground is shaking" said Ulrich.

"Yo Jeremy what's going on is there any thing I can do to help you guys out?" said Lan

As Jeremy thinks for a second he says "yes there is something you can do go back in the elevator and head down one level there you will find three scanners get into one then wait and u will get all the answers you want" said Jeremy in a hurried tone. "ok on it" said Lan

Mean wile in LYOKO Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita are pinned behind a large bit of rocks.

"Jeremy they've stopped firing for the most part and only if we try to move form our position"

said Ulrich "don't worry help is on the way" said Jeremy as he loaded a blank character disk into the computer. Then over the com. "ok Jeremy I'm here what now" asked Lan "ok hang tight" said Jeremy then began the scanner process "transfer Lan, scanner Lan, virtualization!"

And he hit the last button needed and sent Lan head first into lyoko. "Jeremy whut the hell do u you mean helps on the way!" ask Ulrich as he deflected some laser fire. "Lan fallowed us to the factory and he's on his way to you guys he should be there so…. O crap I this a wrong key hes about a mile away. How long do u guys think you can hold out!?" asked Jeremy "I don't know if the don't keep up suppuration fire and if they don't move up well be fine sep that we wont be move." said Ulrich.

Mean wile a mile away Lan lands on the ground a bit hard. "owe that hurt" said Lan and the sees what he looks like "holy shit I'm a fucking dragoon!" said Lan then here's Jeremy say "Lan your about a mile directly behind the fight you need to hurry!" "ok Jeremy time to test the flight systems" he said as he opens his wings and draws his sword "wow nice looks just like mine" then he sees his other weapon, "O now this what I'm talkin about" he says as he holds up a hand held laser pistol then takes off toward the fight.

End of Chapter one. will edit soon and upload soon hopfully


	2. Arrival of the Red Dragon part 2

First of all I do not own Code: Lyoko or the Legends of Dragoon, Warhammer or any characters their of.

(only Lan don't steal him or I'll find you and use my full power to take my revenge. )

Also this is my first fic. of Code: Lyoko and my first crossover so give me a break and R&R flames are ok I don't really care.

Arrival of the Red Dragon

Part 2.

This upload is for AGENTTITANIUM for review and gkcouch for the Happy Birthday. (my B day was march 31 yaaaa)

"Ok Jeremy what's going on, the ground's stopped shaking, but now the tower is turning black; and were is that help you said was coming?" shouted Ulrich as the monsters start firing again. " watch out Ulrich there on you now, get Aelita out of there!" shouted Jeremy as a crab landed right behind the Lyoko gang, "o shit" said Ulrich as the crab charged up its laser; but just as it was going to fire they hear and see laser fire take out the crab's leg and make it fire its shot back into the crowd of monsters.

"What the hell was that?" said Odd just as Lan, landed behind them wearing full, fire red armour with large dragon shaped wings, and ornate runes. "That was me" said Lan with a smug smile on his face. "Yo guys I found out what the energy build is, XANA is going to materialize himself if we don't stop him." said Jeremy and the rest of the gang just groaned. Then Lan asked "how do you guys stop him normally?" "well Aelita here has to get to the tower and enter the Lyoko code and that shuts down the tower." explained Yumi "what about destroying the tower will that work?" asked Lan "yes that would work Lan but you guys don't have the power to do it." said Jeremy "Man there's no way we can reach the tower in time." said Aelita. Then Odd sees Lan deep in thought and asks "Lan what's up you got and idea?" "yeah Lan what's up?" asked Ulrich "well I'm wondering… Jeremy did this computer make this character from my mind?" asked Lan "yeah it did why?" asked Jeremy "just wondering" said Lan "every one get down" shouted Lan as he stepped out from behind the wall. "ACTIVATE DRAGOON BUSTER!" shouted Lan as a brilliant red glowing engulfed him. "what's happing to him?" asked Yumi in amassment and Ulrich and Odd just stood there staring at him; and as the light faded to reveal what Lan called the Dragoon Buster.

What Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita saw was Lan eight feet tall, with two large cannons on his back on either side of his head, his wings had separated bent around him and split top to bottom making fourteen (seven on his left and right) smaller cannons, and his hands had become twice as big and now sported two large gatling cannons, his chest plate had opened to reveal four rows of missiles (four up, six across), and last but not least his leg and thigh plates had opened and now had ten rows of missiles (two across, ten down).

"Jeremy link up to my targeting controls and give me a hand" said Lan "ok" responded Jeremy as Lan powered up the shield that was deflecting the now steady amount of laser fire coming from the armada of monsters. "Ok Lan I've fully linked now what do you want me to do" asked Jeremy wile he watched the timer click down, which now said ten minutes. "Now Jeremy I want you to activate the big bang attack profile, wile I prepare the Vank. cannons to fire" explained Lan. Then Ulrich popped up and said "yo what the hell is going on here Jeremy, Lan"

And Odd and Yumi said almost at the same time "Yeah what is going on"

"Ulrich, Odd, Yumi I want you to take Aelita and run far and fast to the closest tower, where Jeremy is going to materialize Aelita and get you three out of here." said Lan but no sooner were the words out of this mouth than he hears protests form every one there accept Aelita who had bin pretty quite for a long time. "No way Lan there's no way were leaving" said Yumi, and Odd and Ulrich nodded the agreement. Then Jeremy said "even if I do materialize Aelita she has a virus in her and will die if X.A.N.A. dies." "Alright I will explain this fast and clear once, X.A.N.A enters the real world he wont have need or have control of the virus so that will be taken care of; and you three can't help me any ways your low on life, and at least one chaos lord walks with them, and he can destroy you completely" said Lan and before they could make any more protests he shouted "RUN NOW" then said "Jeremy" "what" "FIRE" . And with that the shield drops and like a armada of his own Lan Keyoge and Jeremy begin unloading on the army of monsters lasers streaking toward the enemy and finding its mark every time, missiles shriek toward the middle of the now advancing sea of crabs, tanks, and wasps, (forgot the names) fall before the might of the dragon buster.

"Jeremy redirect fire 33 by 20 there trying to flank me" said Lan "got it" said Jeremy "Jeremy how long before Aelita and the others get there" asked Lan "there almost there I'm going to have to start the materialization program so I'll have to disconnect from your firing program"

Said Jeremy as Aelita and the others arrive at the tower "ok Jeremy were here" said Aelita.

"Ok Aelita enter the tower and begin materialization process, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, cover the tower tell were done then exit Lyoko" said Jeremy "alright Jeremy" said Yumi as Ulrich and Odd took up positions to cover the tower.

Meanwhile Lan prepairs to fire his Vank cannons "Target Acquired, core to maximum power"

Said Lan to the computer and as the core's power pikes to its max Lan hit's the fire key, and for just a moment the battle field goes deathly quite as two large arks of liquid white fire go streaking strait and true to the now onyx black tower; just as they hit the monsters fade and a shield is brought up to deflect the brunt of the blast, but enough power got thought to disrupt X.A.N.A's. materialization process and keep him from attaining a physical body in the real world.

End of the first chapter next will be up soon it might be a wile because I try to do my best and I can make this promise I'll try not to do any cliff hangers (I hate them as much as you do lol).

'X.a.n.a.' "yo what happens to me you ass I'll kill you for this."

'Lordofstorms' "shut up" points finger and X.A.N.A is sent to the warp.


End file.
